


Well, how about now?

by TheMaskedShadow



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Eating Disorders, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sorry Not Sorry, Speech Disorders, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedShadow/pseuds/TheMaskedShadow
Summary: This is a story on different characters from Mortal Kombat. I love the guys, and some of the girls, and I can't help but make this. This is the aftermath story you didnt know you needed or wanted but I gave it anyway. Honestly, what have I done? This is like: MORTAL KOMBAT: THERAPY EDITION. (WITH O/C'S) You have been warned. (P.s. This contains most of the characters and I'm just too lazy to put all of them up on the character spot.) Chapters will be named and probably won't be intertwined unless specified. Read in any order you like. Also: have not played MK11, don't really care.
Kudos: 1





	Well, how about now?

Tomas Vrbada looked at his old home. The Lin Kuei temple definitely had taken a beating against the Revenents. Damn, it hurt him to physically- or mentally more like it- to even think the word _Revenent_. He remembered training here with Tundra, Sub-Zero, and Shade ( ** _my O/C_** ). He came to find Tundra, or the New Sub-Zero, and at least try to see if Shade was around. She never could seem to stay in one place for long. 

Tomas reached the inner courtyard and stopped in his tracks. 

"Kuai?" He asked, a little more than a whisper.

The man in question turned towards him, away from the woman, Alex, Shade. 

"Tomas?" Alex asked from behind Kuai. She looked the same, all tan and dark hair, not a single ounce of blonde on her. Honestly, from having Cassandra Cage and Sonya Blade around him non-stop for the past week, the vanishing of the blondes was more than welcome.

He was broke from his thoughts as Kuai hugged him. The new, and supposedly big bad, grandmaster, HUGGED him. That was proof he was still welcome here, right? 

Alex was next. She was a year older than him. She had the extra couple centimetres on him too. German genes beat Czech genes there, he guessed.

She buried her head in his shoulder, not letting go until Kuai put his hands on both their shoulders. When she did let go, she punched him in the chest, hard. 

"That's for getting yourself killed, dipshit." She backed up against Kuai now. Tomas, finally finding his voice, smiled at them.

"Thanks."

The two Lin Kuei in front of him looked from each other to him and back again then back to him, "for what?"

He shrugged, "for not giving up on me."

Alex rolled her eyes and threw and arm around his shoulders while the other went around Kuai, "hey, I promised Bi-Han that i'd look after you two, I'm not breaking my promise now."

Surprisingly, it was Kuai who had the comeback this time, "yes, because Tomas and I dying and you doing nothing definitely is keeping us alive."

She shrugged, "never said I'd keep you alive, just I'd look after you."

Tomas sighed, "either way, I was just worried you wouldn't want me back."

Kuai shook his head, gripping Tomas' shoulders, "You are forgiven for everything, Tomas. You are forgiven."

Tomas sighed again, this time, in contentment, because if they didn't, he didn't know what he'd have done. Now, he grinned at his two friends, silently praying this is where they'd stay.


End file.
